First Mission
by Mushmallow62
Summary: A Yzak and Deark short one shot fic. At the start of Seed when they stole the G Units, how Yzak feels about what happened, and how Dearka tried to help.


The silver haired boy was angry… The mission… Their first mission… And they failed

The silver haired boy was angry… The mission… Their first mission… And they failed!

All they had to do was steal the five Gundam's from the Naturals. It was all planned out for them; they just had to make the plan a reality.

Rusty was… killed in combat; Miguel had failed to retrieve the final Gundam.

Once he landed, finished reprogramming the new Gundam to his specifications; which of course meant that no Natural could ever use it; once that was complete he left for the mechanics to look over this new model that the Natural's had the audacity to create, in thinking that they could get rid of people like himself.

He noticed Dearka, his closet friend in the ZAFT army, a boy of 16 with dark tanned skin and blonde hair, waiting.

"Finally arrived," Dearka commented, looking over with a slight smile.

"Dearka… We never completed out mission," The silver haired boy stated.

"Yzak, we got four of those machines, one isn't a big loss. Besides with a Natural piloting it, we can get it next time,"

"It was our first mission and we couldn't complete it. It makes us look so incompetent!"

"Look, we left the field by the time Rusty was shot, we had completed our part of the mission," Dearka tried to calm Yzak. He figured the other boy would be angry if they failed, but he didn't expect them to actually fail, or to lose a comrade.

"We are a team! We work together, if reflects on all of us when we fail,"

Dearka decided that Yzak might wear himself out with his ranting. Though he had to admit, Yzak had a point.

They shouldn't have failed, not when they had everything mapped out for them. Their commander had got everything right; the Gundam's were where he had said they would be, all they had to do was follow orders.

With Rusty's death… Was a reality of war. It was upsetting to learn, and Dearka knew that a lot of the ranting Yzak was doing, was because he was upset too. However they are soldiers, they fight for their homes. Lives will be lost, on both sides; but only one can win the war.

ZAFT would win. To save the PLANTS, ZAFT had to win.

Yzak didn't cool down, if anything it made him focus on who to blame; Athrun Zala.

Dearka knew Yzak was jealous of Athrun because of so many things; Athrun was the top ranking in all their classes, not to mention that he was always calm under pressure. Yzak had a habit of lashing out.

Dearka found him in their joint room, lying on the bunk.

"Yzak?"

The silver haired boy turned towards him, his blue eyes filled with anger… and sadness.

"If Athrun was more focused… If we hadn't left…"

_Yzak… Are you…_

"We couldn't let them be damaged," Dearka reminded him of the whole goal, to get the Gundams, though he was also wondering what had gotten in to Yzak.

"Rusty might not be dead. We would have all five machines… The war would be over sooner…"

Dearka realised it was stress, post traumatic stress; if he was remembering right; "Yzak… This is a war... People die. This battle is ours,"

"But the war had just started," Yzak said coldly, but before Dearka could remind him that the war had been going on for quiet a few months; "Now that word on those Gundams are out, the Earth Alliance will act quickly," He snorted; "Heliopolis… A neutral nation? Which harbours five Gundams for the Earth Alliance…? What was Orb thinking?"

"At least those people got out," Dearka murmured.

"What?"

"I kept forgetting, even in training… That soldier's aren't the only one's to die for their home… I saw the pods; the majority of the residents of Heliopolis are safe,"

"We're soldier's," Yzak stated.

"Yes," Dearka said with a nod.

"We fight for our home,"

"Right,"

"We fight to protect our families,"

"Yea,"

"We're fighting to live,"

Dearka just looked at his friend, surprised/

Those blue eyes, that a few moments ago held a variety of emotions, were now clear and focused.

"If ZAFT lose, all the Coordinator's will die, our very existence will be wiped out of the history books. No one will know how we came to be," Yzak looked at the blonde haired boy; "I would rather die than to see my people wiped out by those who fear us,"

Dearka was surprised… _Did Yzak just… Say that?_

Every word was spoken clear and concise, calmly yet with all seriousness.

"Yzak..."

"I would kill ten soldiers if it saves one person on the PLANTS,"

_Is this really Yzak?_

To Dearka, it made some sense… But that did not mean that he had the right to kill innocent bystanders.

"I would rather die… Than see you killed,"

Blue eyes widened in surprise as Dearka moved closer.

"We're…" Yzak never finished, Dearka kissed his lips gently, preventing him from finishing his sentence.

He was about to draw away, prepared for the silver haired boy's wraith; when Yzak kissed him back.

_War happens…But something good can come along with it._


End file.
